Black
by KISSRocksUSA
Summary: Based on the song by Pearl Jam...after 50 years, Alucard finally decides to go after the Police-Girl and tell her what he really thinks. Alucard x Seras.


Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay  
  
Her lace spread out before me, as her body once did  
  
All five horizons revolved around her soul  
  
As the earth to the sun  
  
Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn  
  
Slowly, a form rose up amoung the mess that once stood Hellsing mansion. After almost 50 years  
  
after it's downfall, seems still seemed the same to him. Same cold halls and uninviting  
  
rooms. Ah, yes. The memories of it all clouded his face with half amusement and longing. The  
  
memories he would cling seemingly on to without realizing it.  
  
Of her.  
  
She was his servent and he, ' The No-Life King ' being her master. He, gave her the undead life,  
  
if you could call this a life. His face flickered with utter disgust.  
  
Years ago, his Seras, yes HIS Seras, had gone astray from Hellsing, and enrolling in something  
  
called ' college to further her education because she couldn't wait around forever '  
  
" Hmm..wait around for what, Police-Girl? " half of him wanted to mentally tap into her brain  
  
and speak to her but his mind drifted from the thoughts. Too long, it had been since he'd seen  
  
the innocent ' kitten. '  
  
Ooh, and all I taught her was everything  
  
Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore  
  
And now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds  
  
Of what was everything?  
  
Oh, the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...  
  
And yet, he looked at the gate of the mansion, half of him hoping that this was all a dream. A  
  
silly thought indeed because vampires did not dream. Well, they could day dream, atleast.  
  
With that, he pondered about his master and her own choices. Sir Integral Windgates Hellsing  
  
had choosen to stay locked away in that high security..what did they call it...cell, instead  
  
of joining him. Feh, her and her damned honor. He brooded over her like a worried older brother  
  
too much and that was all they were- Brother and Sister. Why couldn't his child see that?  
  
Too stubborn..and it had been too long since he'd seen Seras cute little face.  
  
I take a walk outside  
  
I'm surrounded by some kids at play  
  
I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear  
  
Alucard could sense her presence as he teleported to that place she was at. That ' college. '  
  
Humans and their names for things. His old devious grin plastered it's way back onto his darkened  
  
face, and he felt it had been too long since he caused any mischief for the Police-Girl.  
  
Ignoring the fearful stares from the yound adults, no children to him, that he passed, the  
  
No-Life King clasped his gloved hand on a doorknob and turned it. Evidently, it was a large room filled  
  
with many humans and in the middle of the huge room that was shaped like a stadium, there  
  
stood HIS Seras Victoria, lecturing. She looked as she always had, Alucard mused with a smirk as  
  
he took in her curvious tempting body and her ruby red eyes. So, she was a..what..a..master here?  
  
Yes, it seemed so. I guess this ' college ' knew what she really was and accepted it. Strange  
  
for humans to do soon.  
  
Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head  
  
I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning  
  
How quick the sun can, drop away  
  
And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass  
  
Of what was everything?  
  
" After the many battles that were fought, the weapon of choice that was- " Seras spoke to her class  
  
but was interupted by a student.  
  
" Professor, is it true that when the FREAK chip is implanted.."  
  
Even after all these years, Kitten still held the same innocence around her " That's off the  
  
subject, Mister.Andersong! "  
  
The young man smirked and sat back.  
  
It was then that Alucard noticed the whole majority of this class was male and gee, he wondered  
  
why..But the name Andersong...No..did that damned priest actually? Hahaha. Bah, Andersong is a common  
  
name, is it not?  
  
He decided it was time to make his presence known and was marvelled by the fact that Seras  
  
had not acknowledged him yet. Perhaps her sense had lightened from the time..and lack of training.  
  
All well, once she was back with her ' master ' he would make sure that was taken care of.  
  
" Police-Girl " he growled, a sly smile on his face.  
  
The poor inhuman girl dropped her book and looked up, gasping " Master! "  
  
All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...  
  
All the love gone bad turned my world to black  
  
Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll ever be...yeah...  
  
They stood in capanionable silence outside the ' college '. Neither saying a word but none  
  
daring to walk away. It was Kitten who spoke up, her spiky blond hair bobbing up and down  
  
at every move " Master? What are you doing here? "  
  
" Seras Victoria..all those years back..why did you leave? Why could you not realize what was  
  
rightfully yours? " Alucard finally answered her, his back toward her small frame.  
  
" My master... "  
  
" Police-Girl "  
  
More silence followed. An uncomfortable one this time. The true vampire mentally fought with himself  
  
at why he was so straight forward and he also cursed himself, even though, cursing was not  
  
his thing. But now, it seemed like it was.  
  
" Master. " Seras said determinly.  
  
He turned and raised a dark eyebrow from under his tinted sunglasses " What is it now,  
  
Police-Girl? " the voice that came out wasn't his normally calm-mixed-with-slight-amusement  
  
voice but more of a snap.  
  
To his surprise, his kitten smiled " My name. I'm Seras Victoria and would think after all these  
  
years, you would finally call me that. "  
  
Mouth agape, Alucard just nodded dumbly but caught himself " Of course, Seras. "  
  
" Master..My Master. I never realized but now, I understand. I've waited for you, Master. After  
  
all these years and I was sure you'd forget me. But you didn't..and I wonder..why? "  
  
" Because I love you " he just stated simply and held back the emotion tearing inside of him.  
  
I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star  
  
In somebody else's sky, but why  
  
Why, why can't it be, why can't it be mine  
  
Seras closed her eyes and made some sort of a " hmft hm " laugh that confused Alucard to the  
  
extents of his leather boots. Why was she laughing..? And then..And then..Seras did something  
  
that was so out of character for her that he questioned her sanity. She bonked him on the head  
  
with her fist. It took alot of effort for her since he was so much taller than her but she  
  
won in the end.  
  
And Alucard was left holding his hands over his head and broken glasses on the floor from where  
  
they fell, broken.  
  
" What was that for?! "  
  
" For taking so long! "  
  
He smirked inwardly. So, his little vampire hadn't been as dense as he thought " But ahh, Miss  
  
Victoria..how are your feelings towards me? "  
  
Musing something over for a second, kitten then leapted forward into his arms forming  
  
an earth shattering hug and a kiss to match, which Alucard happily returned.  
  
" I love you too, Master "  
  
Old habits die hard and that, Alucard thought was going to be the first one to go. Master, heh. 


End file.
